


Boy Next Doory

by Kpopnlockit



Category: Block B
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 20:48:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17029761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kpopnlockit/pseuds/Kpopnlockit
Summary: For the sweetest yet demanding Admin R.You uber long B-Bomb smut that had to be split into two chapters. Because B-Bomb would be the hottest boy next door.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> For the sweetest yet demanding Admin R.You uber long B-Bomb smut that had to be split into two chapters. Because B-Bomb would be the hottest boy next door.

You were tired. No, you were exhausted. You were so worn down by school and work that you didn’t know how you were still functioning. What was sleep? What were proper meals? You didn’t know anymore. You had no time for such luxuries.

Today your body was still stiff from sitting in the library doing research for a paper you had due that week. Why did you have to pick such a difficult topic? Oh, right. To be creative and unique. You need some tension relief to say the least. You decided to go on a short run to relieve the pent up stress. It was better than stuffing your face with Doritos.

You got your gear on and headed out the door. You put your headphones in and began at a slow jog. You were grateful that your good friend had sent you some good songs to add to your running playlist.

X

You were jogging back to your apartment after running around the neighborhood for half an hour. You felt so much more relaxed. Your muscles were loose and you had a light sheen of sweat coating your skin. You hadn’t checked, but you were sure that your cheeks were flushed from your increased body temperature. You had been dead tired before this, but now you felt so energized. You were in absolute bliss.

A finger poking into your cheek woke you up from your reverie. You looked to your left for the source of the intrusion. Minhyuk, the flirty boy in the apartment across from yours was jogging alongside you, toting a grocery bag in each hand. Surprised, you stopped dead in your tracks, pulling your earbuds from your ears. He stopped as well, flashing you a dimpled smile.

You smiled back warmly at him. “Hi.” you greeted him, still panting slightly. Oh god. Was that unnatural? Hi? You sounded like a total dork. You couldn’t have come up with something wittier? Geez. Way to make it obvious that you totally have a crush on him.

“Hey,” Minhyuk replied, “Finishing up your run?” God, why was he so gorgeous? “Yeah.” You lamely answer. “Do you have dinner plans?” he inquired. Now that threw you off. Sure, you guys had conversed over tea often, but you never had a meal together. You raise an eyebrow. “No.” you respond hesitantly. “Well, you do now!” He grinned and broke into a sprint towards your apartment complex. Giggling, you chase after him.

Within seconds, you’ve caught up to him, By this point though, you’re in the building waiting for the lift. “Was that an invitation?” you ask breathlessly. He leans down with a devious smirk etched on his face. “Depends. Was that a yes?” he answers playfully. “Depends. Whatcha cookin’ good lookin’?” you respond just as playfully, adding a wink. “What do you want?” he asks a little more seriously. “Hmmm…” you pretend to ponder, “You?” His smile momentarily falters, but he quickly recovers. “I bet I’d taste like steak,” he speculates, “I mean, I’m a nice hunk of man meat.” You openly gape at him. You agree wholeheartedly, but you weren’t going to let him know that.

Noticing your expression, he says “I’m joking, I’m joking!” and pushes you into the elevator with one of his still full hands. You give him a sideways glace as you both travelled upwards. “I was joking!” he asserts. You shrug. “But, I am making steak. Be there at eight.” He informs you as he walks out of the lift backwards, giving you a dimpled wink. “You had me at man meat.” You tease as you follow him out of the elevator. He chuckled and escaped into his apartment before you disappeared into yours.

It was annoying that just a small interaction with Minhyuk could change your mood entirely. You had gone from blissfully relaxed to giddily anticipating dinner as you undressed and slipped into the shower.

You were already working a lather into your hair when Minhyuk came knocking at your door. He had forgotten to ask you how you liked your steak. Rare? Well done? He had no clue. He knocked again. Still no answer. You didn’t hear anything over the shower. You softly hummed as you washed the shampoo out of your hair. You blindly reached for the conditioner. The bottle easily slipped from your soapy hands and landed forcefully on the shower floor with a loud thump.

Minhyuk was trying to call your cell when he was startled by the sound. You weren’t answering your phone, you weren’t answering the door, and now there were thunderous noises coming from inside your apartment. “I know this is just in case of emergencies, but this seems like an emergency.” He mumbled as he searched through his phone. Finding your lock code, he immediately typed it in and entered cautiously. He closed the door softly behind him.

He didn’t want to risk calling out your name in case there was actually a burglar lurking around. Realizing that he had no weapon to defend himself with, he grabbed an umbrella that was resting against your shoe rack. Quietly, he tiptoed around your apartment, armed and searching for the source of the noise.

You turn off the water and grab a towel off the rack to dry yourself with. Once you’re completely dry, you step out of the shower and finish wringing out your hair.

Minhyuk had swiftly checked the kitchen and living room, not finding amiss. He was working his way down the hallway when he noticed the light escaping from under the bathroom door. He instantly relaxes his grip on the umbrella. Was she in the shower this whole time?

Just then, you swing the door wide open, startling the both of you. He jumps backwards a half step and you resist the urge to shriek. Your erratic heartbeat begins to slow once you realize that it’s just Minhyuk.

But recognition only causes his pulse to speed up as he gives you a once over. You were only clad in a towel and water was dripping from your hair onto your bare shoulders. His blood begins to flow southwards and he has to rip his gaze away from your curves.

“What are you doing here?!” You half shout. “You weren’t answering your phone and there was a loud noise from in your apartment.” he mumbles, his eyes looking back towards the living room. “I thought there was something wrong.” he adds quietly. You pause for a moment to process. The hottest man you’d ever seen was worried about you. He cared about your well-being. You can’t help but giggle.

“Why are you laughing at me?” He demands and looks back at you. “You’re being cute.” you manage between chuckles.

He barely heard you as your defined collarbones were distracting him. His gaze moved down to where your hand was holding up your towel. He unconsciously licked his lips.

You notice his line of sight and you joke, “Like what you see?” He took a few steps closer and leaned his forearm against the door frame so he was towering over you. “Yes, yes I do.”


	2. Chapter 2

Taken aback, you gawk up at him as you feel a blush stretch across your face. Before you can even blink, he grabs your chin between his thumb and forefinger to tilt your head up. He immediately smashed his lips powerfully against yours in a passionate frenzy. It takes you a second to realize what was happening. Once you come to your senses, you don’t hesitate to kiss him back.

You stand on the balls of your feet, trying to match your heights as you run your fingers through the short hairs at the nape of his neck. He softly bites down on your lower lip, seeking entrance. You part your lips slightly and instantaneously his tongue energetically begins to explore your mouth. You don’t let him get far though. Refusing to allow him dominance over you, you press your tongue forcefully against his. You tighten your grip on your towel, needing something to remind you that this was real. Soon, it becomes dizzying as he tangles his tongue with yours in a power struggle. He presses his body against yours.

You part, both you gasping for air. Damn, that was hot. You look at him, returning his half-lidded stare with your own. “Say yes.” He orders. “Yes.”

Immediately, he knocks your hand away from your chest and your towel falls to the floor. You don’t bother trying to cover yourself up as he rakes your body up and down. You’re beyond ready for this.

“Beautiful…” He breathes as he strips himself of his shirt. Now it’s your turn to admire. His skin was smooth and gently tanned. His chiseled abs were making your mouth water. You were sure you had found Adonis on earth. He takes notice of your appreciation and smirks slyly. “Like what you see?” He echoes your words from earlier.

Your eyes meet his. You can’t wait anymore. You rush him. He tumbles backwards, his back hitting the hallway floor. You fall with him, landing on top of him. You grind your bare need down on him. You smile knowingly feeling his already hardened member through his pants. Surprised by your aggressiveness, he chokes on a groan.

“No.” He says gripping your hips. He cradles your head with one hand and wraps the other tightly around your waist. Suddenly, the world was spinning. The cold floor met your back and he was hovering above you. “We’re gonna take this slow.” He murmurs as he dips down to tenderly kiss you on the forehead.

His hand moves from cradling your head to gently massaging the nape of your neck as he places a chaste kiss to your lips. You feel warmth spread throughout your chest and smile unconsciously. His eyes light up at your reaction and he gives you a smile of his own. You softly poke at his dimple. He chuckles and covers you hand with his, bringing your fingers to his lips. You watch him in awe. How could a man be so wondrous? He was sweetly seducing you.

He releases your hand and waist. He places his hands on the floor on either side of your head as he holds himself up. He lowers his head and begins to trail kisses down the side of your jaw line. You respond by wrapping a hand around his waist, hooking your thumb on his belt loop. You tug down, letting him know that his pants had to go. And soon.

Minhyuk laughed softly before reaching behind him to move your hand from his pants to the middle of his back. You press down on his back, bringing his body flush against yours. His weight on top of you was a bit heavy, but strangely not uncomfortable. The new position afforded him the perfect angle to nip at your neck. You turn your head, giving him more room to maneuver. He alternates between soft kisses and harsh sucks as he works at your neck. You don’t even care that he’s probably leaving marks all over you. Not when it feels so good to be doted on so lovingly. Not when you can feel yourself getting damp. Not when Minhyuk was finally yours.

You bite down on his shoulder lightly. He lets out a harsh sigh. You use his distraction to flip him over so that you are on top of him once again. He gazes up at you in surprise. You grin coyly and lean down to run the tip of your tongue down his neck and across his collarbone. He hisses at the feeling.

You place a kiss over the teeth marks you left on his shoulder. You then place your head on his chest. You can hear the way his heart is racing. You shyly smile to yourself. Your confidence was recharged.

You test the waters but placing the flat of your tongue against his nipple. He responds by lifting a knee to rub into your naked core. You can’t help the quiet moan that escapes your lips. This man was driving you insane.

You sit up and unbuckle his belt. This time he doesn’t stop you. You drag his pants down his legs and off. You can see his erect shaft reaching up to his belly button under his boxers. You were dripping by this point.

Minhyuk uses your admiration for his goods to get the upper hand again. You were tenderly flipped back onto the floor, the difference this time being that he comfortably settled himself between your legs. You give him a sexy look from under your eyelashes.

He lowers himself and scatters kisses all over the top of your chest. You can’t help but giggle at his show of affection. However, your laughter is sharply cut off by Minhyuk taking a nipple between his lips and giving it a slight tug.

You reach around to give his butt a tight squeeze. God, why was his ass so firm? You were promptly rewarded by a hand massaging your neglected breast. The synchronized sensations of his lips and fingers working at your mounds had your nether regions aching.

Your nails sunk into his ass cheeks as you pulled his hips roughly against yours. He looked up at you, his lips still wrapped around your bud. His eyes were glazed with desire. Your heart almost stopped at the sight of that. How can a mere mortal be so arousing?

He ground his member lightly into your weeping core and the friction was delicious. You sighed happily and he drove himself deeper into you. That was enough teasing. You slammed his hips back down to the floor with your hands. Surprised, Minhyuk looked at you with an expression of confusion.

You practically tore his boxers off, scratching the sensitive skin around his goods with your nails. He inhaled sharply as the pain only heightened the pleasure. He dug his fingers into the flesh of your round butt cheeks and you leaned forward to teasingly trail the tip of your tongue down the line that split his abs into two columns. He unconsciously bucked his hips at that.

He gave a groan of frustration before sitting up, holding your waist so you sat facing him. Without warning his finger was intruding at your entrance. You perch your forehead on his shoulder as he goes knuckle deep. Finally! He experimentally curls his finger inside you and you mewl. You thought you were going to go crazy from your need for him.

He suddenly removes his finger completely from you. You whine at the loss and pull back to glare at him. He slowly licks the wetness from his digit and you watch on with parted lips. He smirks at you. It should be a crime to be so ridiculously sexy. “You taste so good.” He states before pushing your shoulders roughly. You fall flat on your back and he wastes no time sliding down your body.

Before you see his head between your legs before you can feel his tongue slip between your folds. Your head falls back and your toes curl at the sinful sensation. He draws circles into you with the tip of his tongue before pressing fully into you. You can’t stop the moan that leaves your lips.

He laps at you slowly, as if he were a cat enjoying a bowl of milk. Not that you were complaining. His digits may have been able to go deeper, but his tongue had you cringing with shocks of pleasure. He parts your lower lips with his fingers to delve in deeper. His other hand finds your sensitive bundle of nerves and he swipes the pad of his pointer back and forth over it. The dual sensations have you reeling.

He pulls back, licking traces of you from his lips. “You’re so sweet.” He murmurs as he crawls over you. You flush at his words. You weren’t going to let him toy with you like that. You reach down and tenderly stroke his length. His eyebrows furrow and his eyes slide shut. You pump him faster and gently nip at his earlobe. He sighs, turning his head to nose your cheek. You smile at the gesture of affection and add a little more pressure to your strokes.

He suddenly rips your hand from his length and hovers over you. He runs a lithe finger through your wet folds and you shudder. “So wet for me.” He says as he licks his pink lips. You growl at him and pull his hips back down to meet yours. He gets the message loud and clear.

He lines himself up with you and enters you slowly. He grunts, his thighs shaking with restraint. You grip hard onto his shoulder as you drown in the feeling of completeness. Your nails bite into his smooth skin as he seats himself fully into you. You can feel his fingers curling into the floor besides your head as he is just as affected as you are.

He places his forehead on top of yours and commands, “Look at me.” You maintain eye contact as he drags himself halfway out of you to gently drive himself hilt deep into you. He dark eyes were clouded with infatuation. You bite your lip lustfully at the sight. Your jaw slackens when he repeats his motion. He felt so goddamn good.

You try to match your movements to his thrusts, but he pins your hips to the floor with his hands. Before you could question him, he was rolling his pelvis into you. You groan at the depth the movement afforded him. You fight with yourself to maintain eye contact. All you really wanted to do was close your eyes and just feel him. You spread your legs further to give him more room to work. He removed a hand from your waist so he could rest his weight on it and continued moving into you with the flow and intensity of waves.

You place a hand on his chest, feeling his heartbeat as his thrusts grew more powerful. You cried out as he managed to rub against your clit while still driving himself into you. You shut just your eyes for a moment. Minhyuk grabs your chin forcefully in a silent demand for you to continue looking at him. You open your eyes. He rewards you with a particularly commanding stroke. You shriek. He smirks at your reaction, egged on. He speeds up his pace, maintaining his angle, to pound into you while hitting your bud of nerves.

Your hand slips from his shoulder and your nails drag down the length of his back as your abdomen visibly clenches. “I’m close.” You whisper between pants. He grunts in response and slams his hips against yours. You could tell he was close too as he looked at you with his teeth grit.

He grabs the back of your knee and hooks your leg around his waist. The new angle has you feeling him deeper than before. Your legs begin to tremble and your feet are pointed. His breaths are ragged as loses control. You scream as you come undone in a tense fit. Minhyuk moans loudly with his own release. You are vaguely aware of his body shuddering as his muscles flex and relax, but are blindsided by your own powerful orgasm.

He collapses on top of you as he tries to catch his breath. You affectionately caress his sweaty back with the tips of your fingers. He enjoys the sensation for a moment before rolling off and to the side of you. You turn your head to face him and he pulls you into a tight hug. He strokes your hair as he asks, “Medium or well done?”

You lightly slap his arm with a small smile gracing your face. “It’s important. This is our first date!” He informs you and squeezes you to him tighter.


End file.
